


I feel so inadequate

by dontfallforfallenangels



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Grades, Inadequateness, Poetry, Sad, poem type thing, society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfallforfallenangels/pseuds/dontfallforfallenangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got upset about grades and society so i wrote a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel so inadequate

I feel so inadequate   
In this society of ours  
Being told what to do  
And if you can't you're and utter failure  
This society is full of paradoxes  
Teachers say its ok if you tried your hardest  
But think you're stupid if you get below average  
How would they know how hard i tried?  
How would anyone?  
One day that kid with straight A's will get a C  
And be told how they should've done better  
Studied harder  
When in reality, they spent three hours each day, just to study for your stupid test  
And society looks upon it like a monster  
"You got a C? How?"  
"I beat the smart kid? Oh my god!"   
Yet they don't seem to realize the effect these paradoxes have on us  
They think its OK to tell us that we arent doing our best  
Arent trying hard enough  
When, we are  
And what's with people always needing to know your grade?  
They shouldn't be asking unless you tell them  
I feel so inadequate  
You can tell there's a problem if I get a D on a test and cry for an hour after  
Is this what our society has come to?  
Making people feel horrible even if they couldn't do any better?  
I feel weak where society says I'm weak.  
I don't feel strong anymore  
I don't feel like I'm capable of anything I want to do  
Average  
I don't want to be average  
I want to be noticed  
But can I?  
When society pushes me down like this?  
I feel so inadequate  
I don't think I can last much longer


End file.
